The beginning
by Jessica-Kuso
Summary: When mysterious cards started to fall from the sky, no one knew that powerfull creatures were inside them. It was just a game, untill these creatures started to talk and explained, that something happened in Vestroia- their home. My way. Some OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, just Jessica Kuso.**

* * *

><p>Jessica P.O.V.<p>

It was an ordinary day, just like the others. But today all teenagers lifes changed. Forever.

Today somekind of cards started to fall down from the sky everywhere. I was playing outside with my brother Dan at the park, when that happened.

-Jessica, look what I found!- Dan smiled, as he showed me a card.

-Oh, what a surprise. A card. Look, I have found one too,- I smiled at him.

-What do you think they are for?

-I have never seen this kind of card before,- I looked at the small piece of paper in my hand.

It was not just a card. It had symbols on it that I couldn't recognize.

-I don't think people plays poker with them,- I giggled,- These cards don't even have numbers. That means they are worthless. Lets just leave these cards where we found them.

-Uh, but they fell from the sky, how we are supposed to-…-Dan said.

-Do you have a better idea?

-Lets keep them.

-It's just a garbage!

-That fell from the sky?

-Yeah…

-C'mon, lets go home,- Dan grabbed my arm.

These cards started to glow brightly, and a little ball felt from the card we had in our hands. Dan threw his card away shocked.

-Lets go home,-I cried.

-But...

-DAN! LET'S GO!

I was scared. All I wanted to do now was to return back home safely.

Dan's P.O.V.

I ran after Jessica, but she was faster than me. When I got home, I quickly ran to my room and locked the door. Jessica was not here. She is probably her room. I looked at my hand where I held two small balls. They fell out from the cards, which we found in the park. When these cards started to shine, I saw that little red ball fell from it, and the same was with Jessica's card ... I slowly lifted the balls, so I could see them better now. The other ball was black.

-Dan ... open the door - Jessica knocked.  
>I rushed to open the door and let my sister inside.<br>-Listen, about the cards ...- I started - I think you should know, that-…  
>-What do you have in your hand?- She asked quietly.<br>-W-well… just those two little balls, which fell out of the cards... Okay. I had to know what they are for, so I took them. Here, this one is yours,- I gave her a black one,- This one fell from the card you had.

-And what I'm supposed to do with it?

-I dunno. Keep it.

She just stared at little ball in her hands.

-Kids! It's dinner time!-mum shouted from the first floor.

-Coming!- we both yelled back.

-Should we tell mom?-she whispered.

-No. Not yet,- I smiled as we rushed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, just Jessica Kuso.**

**One week later.**

Dan's P.O.V.

A one week has passed since we found these strange cards. I know this is going to sound weird, but that day my whole world changed. At first we didn't know where all these cards are coming from, or who send them, but we knew, that these were more just a ordinary cards. It was happening all over the world. They were landing everywhere! Together with my new online friends from all around the world we invented a new wicked game, called _Bakugan._

"Dan. Hurry up! You know, you don't want to be late"- Jessica giggled behind me.

"Uh, okay okay"- I said as I shut down my computer-" But you are NOT going to join the battle"

"Why not?"- she made sad face. Jessica knew that I will change my mind.

"I don't want you too lose your Bakugan."

She sighted deeply and looked away "You know, I am not THAT bad at brawling… I checked the World rankings, and you are still 121. "

"What do you mean?"-I muttered.

"You should take your breath until you'll break in to the top 10." She giggled quietly.

"Yeah? We'll see about that! And what's your ranking?"

"I'm already in the top 90."

"WHAAAAT?"

"So, haven't changed your mind yet? Fine. Don't worry, I'll be there if you'll need me, goggle head."-she patted my head and left the room.

"You know, sometimes I think-…"-I yelled at her.

"I SAID THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"-She yelled back at me.

"Oh nuts, I almost forgot!"- I screamed inside my head, and rushed downstairs.

_**Jessica's P.O.V.**_

After I heard Dan running downstairs, I entered his room and turn on the computer. Actually, I had my own computer in my room, but I prefer Dan's. His room is way much cozy than mine.

"Hey, Dan, you said that-…"-blue haired started, but when she saw we, she quickly stopped.

"Hi, Runo. Dan is not in touch at the moment."-I smiled at her. She always looked shocked when I'm around. I knew, she had a crush on my brother, but neither of them wanted to admit it…

_**Jessica's Flashback**_

"Hey, guys, meet my little sister Jessica."- Dan introduced me.

"I'm NOT your little sister. You are younger than me"- I yelled at Dan.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to like her"- Blue haired girl giggled, while other just sweat dropped.

"Hello, Jessica, I'm Julie"- silver haired girl smiled

"My name is Marucho, it's pleasure to meet you, Jessica"- blond kid smiled

"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you, Jessica"- girl with orange hair waved.

"My name is Shun"- boy with black hair said.

"And you must be Runo, huh?"- I asked blue haired girl.

"Well, yes-…"

"Dan told me about you. A lot."- I giggled.

Dan kicked my leg under the table. I kicked his leg back.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all. I hope Dan TOLD you something about me…"-I stared at Dan, who was blushing. So was Runo.

"Well… Maybe you could introduce yourself…"-Dan said quietly.

"I guess he didn't even mentioned me… Fine. I'm Jessica, and I'm 12. I'm a Darkus brawler."- I smiled at my new friends.

"An what's your ranking?"-Marucho asked.

"She doesn't play any-…"-Dan scratched his head.

"Hush, Dan. We don't want to hear you at the moment"-Julie hissed.

"I'm 128 in the World Rankings, while Dan is-…"-I smiled.

"Jessica, I think it's time for supper."-Dan interrupted me.

"..while he is 216"-I pushed Dan from his seat, and he fell on the ground.

"AHHH! My back!"- Dan yelled.

"Oh, looks like it's time for us to go. Bye everyone!"- I waved at them.

_**End of Jessica's Flashback**_

"So…Where is he? Where's Dan?"-Julie asked me.

"He have to battle hard, if he wants to catch up with me."- I smiled at girls.-"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much…"-Runo sighted,-"Sorry, I have to go now."

"Yeah, me too."- Julie waved sadly,-"Well, see you later, Jess!"

Even Julie, the friendly, nice and fun one looked sad. What's going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, just Jessica Kuso.**

**Jessica's POV**

He rushed to his room, and loudly slammed the door behind him.

"What's up?"- I was playing computer games on his computer, and didn't bothered to look at him.

"Not your business."-Dan murmured, as he fell on his bed.

"Julie and Runo asked me, where were you. I said-…"

"Shut up, okay?"-he yelled at me, and turned away from me.

"You lost you bakugan, didn't you?"- I whispered sadly.

"I said, that it's not your business, Jess. Go to your room. I want to be alone."-he said quietly, with his voice full of sadness.

_Fine. If he wants me to leave- I will. There will be no-one who will comfort him._

I left his room, but stood in the corridor for a second. Then I walked downstairs to watch the TV. As usually, our mom was there- practising Yoga.

"Mum, could I-…"- I started.

"Sorry, hun, not now. Oh and tell Dan, that if I'll see him wearing shoes in the house-…"

"Okey, okey, we both know."- I smiled, as I left her alone.

**Dan's POV.**

I can't believe, I've almost lost Drago. _Almost. _I don't know, should I stop brawling? But Drago haven't evolved yet.

"Dan, are you still there?"- Jessica knocked onto my door.

"…"

"Dan, If you are there, I just want to say, even if you lost your bakugan, there's still way to get it back. I just know it. Oh, and mum said, that you're not allowed to wear shoes in the house."

WHY SHE CARES ABOUT ME THAT MUCH? I'm not a baby, and after all, I'm older! Even If I lost my bakugan, there is NO way to have it back. Since kids started to use Doom Dimension cards, our bakugan are taken away. And as Marucho said, there's no known way to get your bakugan back. Lucky for Jessica, her bakugan is Darkus, and these kinds of bakugan always wins, if there's a DD card. Sometimes I wish I had a Darkus bakugan.

"Dan get out of my closet!"- I heard Jessica shouting from hers room.

_Whats wrong with that girl?_

"AAAAAAGH! Am I going crazy or what?"-She yelled again, and then I heard loud crash.

**Jessica's POV**

I knew that Dan won't let me in, so I went to my room. Sometimes he's just a big baby! Crying because he had lost his battle. I crawled onto my bed, and glanced through the window.

"**You know, you shouldn't care that much**"- Someone said.

That voice came from my closet.

"Ugh. Dan get out of my closet!"-I yelled.

"**Dan? It's name of that boy, isn't it?"-**that voice looked curious.

I came closer to the voice.

"Over here."-the voice called. That someone was in my jacket pocket.

The creature, who was talking with me was….my…Bakugan…

"AAAAAAGH! Am I going crazy, or what?"-I shouted.

I tried to step back, but tripped on something, fell back, hit my head on a chair, and… Everything began to spin, and finally disappeared.

**Dan's POV.**

I rushed in hers room, to see whats happening. I though that she saw a spider, or another bug, because when she sees one- she starts to yell as loud, as only girls can.

"Jessica, where's that-…"- I stopped, as I saw, what happened.

"Dan! Whats happening up there?"-Mum yelled from the first floor.

I knelt down next to Jessica, and shaked her slightly.

"Whats happened?"- I asked, as I shaked her again.

"**She's going to be fine. Just make sure she won't lie on the floor, when your mother is comming."**

I felt my body shivering.

"**Don't ask stupid questions, and please, don't faint just like she did, 'kay?"-**That voice said quietly.

"W-who are you?"-I asked a little bit frightened.

"**Huh.** **HUMANS..** "-

"Dan, is everything okay up there now?"-Mom shouted, still from first floor.

"Yeah, everything is under control"- I yelled back, as I laid my little sister on her bed.

"You know… You are very heavy, as my little sister…"-I whispered, as I left her room.

Aand finished ^^ Sorry for any mistakes, I had no time to check them ^.^'''

R&R please!


End file.
